


Your Tears Won't Fall Forever

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [28]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sarah, on losing Darla





	Your Tears Won't Fall Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 59. rain

Sarah turned her face up to the skies as the first drops came down. She welcomed the rain, as it hid the complicated mess of emotions. 

The rain was always there when the world turned upside down. From losing Shelly and Eric to the night they were avenged to… now.

Darla had never been mom of the year, but she'd tried. She'd cleaned up after Eric helped her see how much it hurt others, especially Sarah.

It wasn't fair that Darla was dead now, lost to disease instead of violence.

The rain washed Sarah's tears away, and left her empty.


End file.
